


Birthdays

by Amonoff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Expect LOTS of innacuracies, Gen, Gloria is Shield, Leon is Dande
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonoff/pseuds/Amonoff
Summary: Hop and the MC are neighbours that coincidentally have the same birthdays. Needless to say, Hop latches on to his quieter friend.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play this game in Japanese to practice some reading...and it's just barely passing. My mistaken assumptions were: one of us was receiving a gift and it was a special day, so it must be one of our birthdays. Wait, we're BOTH getting presents? Is it both our birthdays!?
> 
> I'm sure I was completely wrong and I've ways to improve but the idea was interesting. And then this spat out from my hands. I hope you enjoy it.

The backyard was decorated with brightly colored balloons tied to the fence. The tables were filled with food, with the one in the centre having the sweetest-looking cake. At the corner near the house was a small ball pit and slide for toddlers. It was every child’s dream all rolled into one and five-year old Hop can do nothing but stare at it as his older brother holds him in place.

“Why can’t I go play yet?”

“Because the guests haven’t arrived yet.” Dande replies, but Hop stomps his feet impatiently.

“What guests? Who else is coming?” Because as far as all his other birthdays go, Hop only ever celebrated with his family. There weren’t many other kids his age that lived out in the countryside.

“Don’t you remember the people who moved here last night?” Dande gently asks him.

“No. I was in bed.” Hop crooks his head, watching his brother suddenly laugh.

“Oh, that’s right! I completely forgot!”

Hop huffs, throwing his arms up exasperatedly. “Dande!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“So why do we have to wait for them? I don’t want strangers in my birthday party!”

“Aw, c’mon, little bro! Don’t be like that. They’re our new neighbours and we need to get along with them.” Dande tells him, his tone a little more serious this time.

“Why?”

“Well, would you rather we hate each other?”   
  


Hop groans. “No…”

“That’s the spirit.” Dande slaps his brother’s back. He glances up for bit and before looking back down at him again. “Alright, I think I see mum and dad coming. Turn that frown upside down and let’s go greet our new neighbours!”

Hop lets his brother tug his hand, leading him out the front door. The autumn wind was chilly, making Hop shiver under his jacket as they approach his parents. He could see another woman following behind them and-

Hop’s eyes widen. “Oh my gosh!” He sprints out of his brother’s hand, hearing a shout behind him to stop but Hop can’t. He just runs straight between his parents legs and to green thing lazily walking along with the stranger. It stops right when Hop rushes at it. “Is this a Pokemon?!” Hop asks, barely able to contain himself to pet its head, feel its green fur, touch its ears… It was nothing like any Pokemon he’s seen before.

“Hop! Where are your manners?!” He feels his mom drag him away and Hop fusses to escape her grasp.

“Mom!”

“I’m so sorry for my son! He just gets so excitable sometimes.”

The woman chuckles, shaking her head. “Oh, please don’t apologize. Curiosity is normal for children his age. Besides, you don’t mind, do you, Munchie?”

The green Pokemon shakes its head.

Hop takes her acceptance wrenches his arms away from his mom’s. “So this Pokemon is called a Munchie?” He runs up to the Pokemon again. It lets him lifts its arms, causing a berry to fall out. Munchie’s eyes widen and it quickly bends down to grab it and pop it into its mouth with a delighted slurp.

“No, he’s a Munchlax. We call him Munchie.”

“We?” Hop asks, turning around to the woman when he notices another pair of eyes staring back at him from behind Munchie. They had brown hair and was wearing pink… Hop blinks, realizing that he’s looking at girl roughly his age.

“Hi! I’m-”

The girl suddenly dashes behind the woman’s legs.

“Shield! There’s no need to be like that!” The woman bends down, trying to pull the girl off but she remains steadfast in her spot. The woman suddenly looks at him and bows. “Forgive my daughter. She’s very shy with most people.”

The girl–Shield– gives him a wary stare as Hop looks at her in shock and then exhilaration because  _ finally _ ! There was someone else his age around here for once!

He immediately runs to her, hand extended out for a handshake like dad taught him. “Hi! I’m Hop! Sorry if I scared you earlier! I didn’t see you behind Munchie!”

Shield makes what sounds like a growl as she clutches her mother tighter. “Shield, please! Be polite!”

Hop steps away, mostly surprised by the reaction. His parents and brother are quickly by his side, all amused at the new, grumpy-faced kid.

“Is she...normally like this?”

“Not often.” The woman sighs tiredly. “She’s just...cranky. Today’s her birthday you see, and-”

“Today’s  _ your _ birthday!?” Hops excitedly runs towards Shield with amazement and points at him himself. “Today’s  _ my _ birthday too!”

The girl’s eye blink wide, clearly as shocked as he is. He can’t contain his excitement anymore and jumps. “I can’t believe it!  _ We _ have the same birthday! This is so cool! Hey, do you wanna come celebrate with me? We have cake and toys and everything!”

Shield is still blinking but she manages a dazed nod at him.

“Cool! C’mon, follow me!” Hops grabs her arm and pulls her off the woman, excitedly rushing her back to his house behind. “We’re gonna have so much fun together, Shield!”

* * *

Hop learned quickly that his new friend is of few words. She never spoke once during the whole party so Hop just assumed that she couldn’t and did all the talking for them. It wasn’t until they left that he heard her thank him for the party, which shocked him.

“I still remember that!” Hop tells Shield from the couch in her living room. “How could you just stay quiet the whole time like that?! My brother wouldn’t let me live it down for weeks!”

She just shrugs with a smirk, contentedly brushing Munchie’s fur while picking out all the food he’s hidden in there. Hop is seven now and it’s always amazing to watch Shield manage to drag a whole grocery cart of food out of him somehow. Potato chips, months old Halloween candy, fruits, and even unmilled wheat were piled up next to her.

“You think any of that is still edible?”

Shield looks over it quickly, inspecting some before settling on the chips and tossing it at him.

“Aw, sweet! Barbeque flavor! My favorite!”

Munchie growls, glaring at them. Hop leans against on the armrest. “Fine, fine.” He tears it open. “Here you go, big guy!” He takes a big one and tosses it over to Munchie. He opens his mouth and they both watch in awe as it disappears inside.   
  
“Oh, hey! It’s starting!” The TV lights up and soon the announcer is on stage. Lights blare behind him as the crowd goes wild.

*Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the finals of this year’s Pokemon tournament and what exciting match ups we have today!* he steps, showing the panel of trainers and behind him. Hop leaps from the couch.

“There he is, Shield!”

The girl leans up to see. On the upper right corner was a picture of Dande.

*We have folks from all over Galar and even trainers from regions as far as Alola! But I know who you’re all excited for! He’s from our home Galar, rapidly rising through battles with a swiftness never seen before and even more amazingly, has only ever been seen using one Pokemon! It’s The Invincible Dande!*

Hop cheers with crowd, letting out a loud scream that makes Shield and Munchie cover their ears.

“Hop!” they hear a woman yell from kitchen. Shield’s mom steps out with a great chocolate cake in a tray and deep frown on her face. “Please keep your voice down. We can hear you and crowd just fine already.”

“Sorry, Auntie.” Hop chuckles nervously.

Shield sits beside him, already licking her lips while her mom cuts up the cake for them.

“Happy birthday, dear.” Shield’s mom pats her head and hands her a big slice.

“And happy birthday to you too, Hop.”

“Thanks, Auntie!” Hop grins as he takes a plate from.

  
Munchie rushes up to her, tugging at her skirt while pointing into his mouth. The woman sighs and dumps a slice in him.

“Enjoy the match. And please, no more screaming.”

“I can’t make promises there, Auntie.” Hop answers. He ignores Shield as she quickly moves the opposite end of the couch, pillow hugged tight between her chest and knees and stuffing cake into her mouth as the match finally starts.

As expected, his brother mows down all his opponents. Tomorrow, it would be him against the Elite Four and the current reigning Champion.

  
  


* * *

* _ I’m sorry~~little bro~There’s nothin~~I can do. _ * Dande sadly apologizes between audio cracks from the screen. Behind him, Hop can see the sky already pouring and thundering viciously. * _ The storm~~came in~faster than~expected~~I’ll be~~stuck in Hoenn~until~~next week. _ *

“That’s fine. I understand.” Hop says, trying to reassure his brother but he just sees him frown.

* _ I’ll make~it up~~to you once I get~back~~I know~that I haven’t~~been there~~for your othe ~birthdays~ _ *

“It’s fine, Dande, geez!” Hops groans for the billionth time. “I know you’re busy as Champion! Plus, it’s a storm. What’re you gonna? I still got Shield with me so everything’s okay!”

Dande still just shakes his head. * _ It’s~not ok~Hop~Even if~~am Champion, I~~ve to learn~ balance~~things out~ _ *

“Oh? So even The Invincible Dande doesn’t know everything?” He grins. Dande laughs but it’s not a hearty as usual.

* _ Too right~little bro~I~ _ *

The screen suddenly starts cracking again. Hop sits up. “Brother?! Dande!”

* _ ~~can’t~~~~lose-ing~~ _ *

The video chat disconnects unceremoniously.

* * *

In hindsight, Hop should've known better than to get his hopes up. Despite Dande's words a year ago, he's been busier than ever. On his twelfth birthday, there's no video or call, but his assistant instead who arrives at the front door and looking really unhappy.

"He sends his apologies. If he could, he would've contacted you directly but it came up last minute so there was nothing he could do."

Hop nods as he apologizes, taking the present off his hands.

"Don't worry. Tell him we understand." His father tells him for them.

"Yeah! Tell him to kick the other trainers' butts!" Hop cheers. His Farfetch'd, Arthur, squawks beside him, waving his leek around. And yet, he can feel the looks from the assistant and his parents. A kind of look filled with worry.

That night, while the adults were downstairs and the dinner party in full swing, Hop stayed in his room above them with Shield. They were playing Pikachu Party while he vented from his bed.

"I just don't get them. I keep telling them I'm fine but mum and dad just won't let it go, y'know?" Hop half-mindedly complains. Shield narrows her eyes at him while she let's Munchie win by mashing the buttons.

"What? Come on, you too?" Hop grips his heart, feigning a mortal blow. "That be cold, young maiden!"

Shield rolls her eyes. Suddenly, she gets up and grabs his arm to yank him off of his bed. "Woah, woah, woah! What're you doing?!"

She shushes him, taking their jackets and and tossing his back at it while she drags him down the stairs. Shield only stops when she hears their parents laughing, eyeing them carefully.

"Hold up, are we sneaking out?"

Shield gives him a thumbs up. Once the coast is clear, the two of them and their Pokemon bail through the front door.

The night air is crisp and cold and there's low glow coming from other nearby houses and streets lamps. Hop watches the village just straight down road with an almost visible breath.

"Man, hard to believe there wasn't much there before but trees and grass, huh?" Hop crosses his arms.

Shield mumbles before suddenly running uphill.

"Huh? Where and are you-"

She stops midway, pointing upwards and running in place.

"Wait, do you...want to race?" Hop grins when he sees her smirk. "Why didn't you just say so!? I'm gonna leave you in the dust!"

She sticks her tongue at him and darts ahead. Hop sprints forward too to catch up.

Shield is as fast as ever, going past her house in a blink through the gates towards the wheatfield behind. He chases after her even when she reaches the woods that his parents always warned them against.

"Shield!" He yells, with Arthur still following and getting worried.

"Over here!"

Hop climbs up a tree root, gasping, "Heh! You must...be getting nervous if you're feeling chatty!"

He finally steps out and the view he sees making him hold his breath. The forest is cut in half by a wide river, flowing quietly and shining from the moonlight, brimming with all kinds of Pokemon. The Magikarp were swimming in the river while Gossifleurs were playing around nearby. A Corviknight in the tree cowed.

Shield stood there, hands on her hips with the smuggest look.

"You-! I can’t believe you kept this from me! This is amazing!” Hop laughed. Shield shrugs before making a motion mimicking to handing him something.

Hop shakes his head in disbelief. “Wait, is this supposed to be my birthday present? Hah, I almost wished you waited until present time. I think this might be the best thing I’ve ever gotten!”

Arthur squawks angrily next to him.

“Oh, right. Behind you, of course.”

Shield nods before her grin falls to the same look of worry. It suddenly clicks in Hop’s brain. “Shield, I told you I’m-”

She just runs up and hugs him tight.

It’s not often for her to be so affectionate and for some reason, it stings now. He shakes his head in her shoulders. “Geez...why doesn’t anyone listen? I said I’m fine.”

She nods and pats his back. Hop chokes between his laughing.

“Thanks, Shield.”

* * *

“How do you do it?”

“Huh?”

“I said, how do you it?”

The two of them are thirteen today. They’re sitting by the river–their super secret spot that the other kids don’t know about. It’s quiet and peaceful and the grass is just right for lying down on for long hours. But Shield is still frowning at the sky.

Hop just looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “How do I do what exactly?”

“Be happy all the time.”

“Now where is this coming from? You’re being unusually talkative today.” Hop jokes. Shield tosses over on her side side.

“Uh, sorry! Don’t be mad!” Hop quickly sits up. “For real, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“What does my dad looks like?” Shield asks bluntly. Hop crosses his arms to think.

“What does he look like? Yeah, that’s easy! Of course! He’s got...brown hair and the same eye color as you and...”

“You don’t remember, do you?”

“No, no, no! ...okay, yeah, you got me.” Hop scratched his head with an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t. Honestly, I’m not sure if you’ve ever even met him.” Shield pulls out a clump of grass, letting the wind blow it away.

“He’s never around. He’s always busy with work at Sinnoh. I get that’s the only reason we’re even able to live here and mom keeps telling me he loves us and that’s he’s doing it for me but...I dunno. I still just-” Shield gets up, a pebble in hand that chucks into the river. “hate him for never being there.”

The pebble plops into water, scaring the Magikarp away. Munchie looks at his master worriedly, hobbling over and rummaging through his fur. A bag of chips and biscuits are produced that he hands to both of them.

“Thanks, Munchie.” Hop tells him while Shield pets his head. He tears the bag open and hands her one. “That...sounds rough.”

“Hmm.”

“Well, if it helps, I get that way too sometimes.”

Shield stops munching on the chip to blink at him, somewhat surprised and doubtful.

“Yeah, for real. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’m happy for Dande and seeing him battle on TV is always incredible! The way he fights, never backs down, and always pushes through to end is...it’s like seeing a real-life superhero.” Hop sits back against his arms behind him. “But then there’re times when I’m just walking through the house and I see his photos and posters everywhere. Or I got to his room and I look at all his unused caps and books. And when we’re at school and everyone swarms me asking stuff about him and how  _ amazing _ it must be to be his little brother. And I just...wonder. Maybe what life would be like if he hadn’t won that day.”

Shield curls on her knees next to him, quiet but with eyes that seemed to understand.

Of course, Hop grins at her and slaps his cheeks hard. “BUT!! I know better than to just stay down about it! I mean, it’s not like thinking those things will change anything, right? The fact is my older brother’s the Champion and I’m proud of him. That’s why, I have goals!”

“You mean the whole becoming the new champion thing?” Shield playfully scoffs.

Hop nods and jumps to his feet. “That’s right! I’m gonna follow in his footsteps and,” he points at the horizon. “beat him!”

Shield just shakes her head. “I’d love to see that.”

“It’d be awesome! Oh hey, I just got a great idea! Why don’t you join me too?!”

“W-What? Me?”

“Yeah! I mean, think about it! We'd be travelling all over Galar, catching Pokemon, and battling trainers that come our way! It'll be fun. We’d be going on an adventure!" He grins, balling his hand into a fist.

"Adventure, huh." She laughs but she doesn't dismiss the idea. Shield gets up too, and bumps her fist against his.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Hop can't decide between screaming, laughing, or crying, and about nearly does all three.

Dande just grins behind the screen. "Yup. I've already cleared my schedule for a week off. Once I arrive, I'll present you and Shield with your new Pokemon."

Hop pumps his arms in the air. "I'm gonna go tell Shield now! She'll flip when I tell her this!"

"Hah, of course. Until then, try to contain your excitement."

"No way! I'm gonna wake up bright and early to get you!"

Hops shuts his tablet off and grabs his coat. “C’mon, guys! Lancelot, stop eating Arthur’s leek!”

The Farfetch’d squawked angrily at the Wooloo and smacked him aside with his wing. Lancelot bleated and scampered downstairs. 

* * *

Sixteen years old.

Today was finally the day. There would be no parties today. Only their bags full PokeBalls, potions, extra clothes, the gears…

Hop counted the money his wallet, full and fat from working many odd jobs these last three years. It wasn’t the only thing they had prepared for. He and Shield had studied up on all the gym leaders in Galar, watched nonstop footage of Pokemon tournaments from every region from Kanto to Alola, and spent whatever else free time they had battling. Hop looks at Arthur and Lancelot. Arthur is as determined as he is and Lancelot...is eating his blanket again but is also more or less ready.

“Shield! Are you watching Brother’s exhibition match?” Hop asks her from her kitchen. “Come on! Get your bag. I’ll be waiting for you outside!”

Buddie, Shield’s new Budew, is outside their house, sunbathing while she can. When Shield finally steps out, Buddie and Munchie are following behind, ever loyal.

“You ready?” Hop grins. Shield just shrugs but he can see the unmistakable glint of fire in her eyes and smirk.

Finally. The day they’ve been preparing three years for was here. But first-

“Race you to my house?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I like Munchie a lot. He's like a walking fridge.


End file.
